2013.10.01 - A Meeting By The Pool
After sending in some tips for the mutant awareness calendar, Millie contacted Emma about getting together. Emma had a small opening in her schedule so she invited the model out to a very exclusive private club, where they would be sure to avoid paparazzi issues for Millie. The pool area itself had a few very rich looking types, with attentive and attractive waiters. They were sitting next to the pool, catching some rays before the weather became too chilly in the fall. Emma was dressed in a silver bikini with a pair of very large white sunglasses. She turned her head towards her guest, "Thank you for meeting me here. Some days I feel like all I do is business dinners." Millie herself has a white bikini with a lacey skirt wrapped about her waist. She even wears heeled sandals otu to the pool. She smiles as she settles down, "I never been to a pool meeting, so it's definitely a delightful change of pace." She wears a different style of large white sunglasses herself, different brand too. Emma's eyebrow tilted as she admired her outfit even lowering her own shades, "I quite like your outfit. What is that, Vera Wang?" She made herself more comfortable and summoned a waiter, "Besides, we're friends now aren't we? Time to change things up. How have you been?" Millie's face lights up at her outfit is recognize, "Yes!" She sounds excited. Millie has grown to love clothes. "I haven't gotten to wear it before, I'm usually always so busy and my free time is spent playing Tennis or community service." But she then nods, "I can definitely agree with the change things up. And one can never have too many friends." As for how she is doing? "I've been doing well. The plans for the calender for The Gifted Foundation is starting to finally come together. I also have an artist that is working to volenteer some, Steve Rogers. He's a very kind man, very similar in some ways I think." Likely in how conservative they both are. "I'm looking forward to working with him and how he interacts with the children." Millie loves meeting new people. "How have you been Emma?" She sounds geinuely interested. Emma ordered a gin and tonic, and Millie might note it was a little too early in the day. But Emma didn't quite seemed to mind, "Steve Rogers. I met him once, do you remember that Sub-Mariner attack at the museum? Well he was there. The perfect American boyscout." She sighed, as she recalled his chin perfectly, "But he's an artist too? How interesting. And you know me, busy busy busy. The business continues as it does, and managing my school is like trying to contain a zoo some days." A widening of her eyes, "Mr. Rogers was? I know he mentioned he was former army. That must have been terrifying for him however." Millie has no idea that Rogers is Captain America, as it isn't exactly public knowledge. She nods, "Sebastian is often busy with business as well. But work for me is likewise," and she sighs. But then Millie is laughing, "A zoo...perfect description I'm suspecting." A sly smirk spread across her mouth, "Steve is more put together than he would appear." She rested her chin on the back of her hand and chuckled, "You have no idea. And then every week I'm still meeting new potential students and teachers oh, it's exhausting. My social life is atrocious currently." Speaking of, "How are things with Sebastian?" "I hope you get to steal some time however, Emma." Considering Millie things Emma is dating a woman right now. Thank you for gossiping Sebastian. But Millie doesn't verbally voice anything. She then blushes a bit at the mention of things with Sebastian. "It is...going well. We are still learning how to deal with each other, we live such different lives. But it's worth it I believe." She /adores/ Sebastian! When she thinks about him, she grows warm, happy, excited, nervous, frantic, delighted...and so many things colliding together! Oh both Sebastian and Emma were gossips, so she wasn't surprised. She threw her an in, "Of course I do. Went on a date with Kate Kane, even. Not sure if it will go anywhere, but I'd quite enjoy it if it did." She looked over Millie, the girl was just too sweet. Emma could see why Sebastian was going nuts over the blonde, "Then you need to find something you /both/ enjoy, so your lives can feel a little more in flux." She adjusted in her seat, and took a sip of her drink, "You might not know this, but I'm actually a licensed sex therapist." A quiet mmmm, "Well, he's actually a good Tennis player, when he doesn't almost knock my head off with a ball." Millie wrinkles her nose cutely. Apparently she knows about Shaw's mutant powers as well! But she blinks at that bit, and blushes brightly. "I umm...don't think we really need 'assistance' in that field." Ooooh, so they done it! And apparently Millie is 'quite' satisified with it and more. As for the bit about Kate Kane, Millie grasps for the topic. "That's wonderful though. I hope things progress well however, but I'm glad you had some fun. You really do work hard Emma." Oh please. Emma /knows/ Shaw. They 'did it' by that point. She rolled her eyes and laughed, "You are too precious, I didn't think so darling." She shrugged, "I suppose. Do you ever take on too many tasks and worry that you aren't excelling at any? Well...I wouldn't say that over all of my projects currently, but it's the feeling I'm getting. But a new romantic prospect is well appreciated at the moment, the men in my life? Ridiculous, the whole lot. Nice to meet someone sane for a change." Millie nods at that, "Tell me about it. I scraped my knuckles on the last one," the last one before Shaw. "My photographer wasn't very happy with me, so I decided to stay single for a while." She was for over half a year, until Shaw. Emma let out a soft laugh, "I had heard a bit about how things went with your least beau. My last 'boyfriend' or whatever else was.." She thought on it, realized it was quite a lot longer then she expected, "A long time ago. Funny that." She turned her eyes to Millie, "And the calendar, do you have everything that you need? I made sure to send in a donation as well, of course." Millie smiles at Emma, "Sometimes we need to be alone for a while, to remember that men are supposed to be a bonus, not baggage." But she then nods, "Thank you Emma. I still need to work on finding some more good awareness facts. The one you sent me was amazing however, I really appreciated that." Emma let out a laugh, and mentally summoned the waiter to replace her glass, "Men are a bonus? Oh Millie darling. Men are a bore. Women are a bore. Once in a great while one will actually be somewhat interesting, and when that happens I take notice in every way." She adjusted so she was lying to face on her side, towards Millie, "You need more awareness facts? I'll send you some more quotes from my book. Xavier might have a few. And you could get some from Lehnsherr, but considering the current political climate from Geonsha, I wouldn't recommend it." "Well, they /should/ be, I didn't say they always were Emma," and Millie huffs out a pent up breath at that. Her eyes then darken. "I'd like to punch that bastard." Referring to Lehnsherr, not Xavier! She has a lot of anger toward Magneto, and blames him and herself for the boy's death...the mutant boy that inspired the founding of The Gifted Foundation. She trusted Magneto, she had the boy trust him...and he died because of it. But Millie takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. If Magneto was there right now, she would have went to punch him, perhaps repeatedly. Millie won't forgive him easily by far for his betrayal and the death of innocents....which likely may register to Emma, that Millie KNOWS, Mangeto arranged the Sentinel attack that caused the destruction of The Action Center...Shaw tattle-taling again. Emma with a finger summoned the waiter, Millie was clearly not enjoying the suns rays at this point, "You haven't asked her for a beverage, do so." She then turned her attention fully to Millie having of course read her thoughts, "I'd quite like to see you throw a punch. And he is a bit...full of himself, isn't he? Please, tell Auntie Emma." She of course knew quite a bit about the sentinels and Erik of course. But nothing about this boy. Millie takes another deep breath and smiles at the waiter warmly, politely. "A 360 please." Melon flavored liquor drink. She needs some liquor right now. She leans back in her chair finally. "I rather not think too much on it. But if anyone could hold him down while I punch him really good just /ONCE/, I would feel a little better about myself." Emma laughed again, and adjusted her seat so that it leaned down a little lower, "Really? Well that is something you and Sebastian could do together. He quite hates that man." She smirked, "Me? Well I think he's over the top. And I changed my mind about opening a branch in Genosha." Millie's lips press together a bit, "I'm not sure how I feel about the man." She's just...hurt and angry right now, with no way to deal with it. But the drink arrives and she thanks the waiter as she soon takes a sip. "You were thinking of opening an academy in Genosha?" She nods at that. "It would have helped the children, but I can understand. Mr. Lensherr is...dangerous." Emma rose from her chair and sat next to Millie. At first honestly she saw the girl as a rival. There was no one substantial in Sebastian's life for a long time, momentary flings. This one really caught his eye, and it took her a while but she could see why. And on her own merit, she was an interesting woman. "I have no interest in opening a school there. In fact..." She placed a hand on her leg, closer to her knee, "The Hellfire Club will do what they can to start getting the children out." And it doesn't cross Millie's mind at all that Emma may be flirting with her, even though she knows Emma is bi-sexual now. She relaxes a bit, "Actually...that would be a brillant idea." She feels so...thankful, the aura she is giving off. Hopeful. Magneto honestly terrifies her, even though she is willing to punch him and hopefully break his nose. She moves to actually give Emma a hug. "I'm really glad I finally got to know you Emma. I should have a while ago when I first joined the club. I missed out on too much." Emma looked into her eyes. There is no seductive glare, but the eyes of the White Queen her voice even lowered, taking on this regal tone, "You are under the protection now of the Inner Circle, you've caught our eye. And Genosha has been in our notice. The children, the orphans among them will be moved." Emma reached into her bag and began typing into her phone, "Just give it some time and anything can be done." Emma's voice changed back to normal, "It's been fun Millie. Next time I think we should go shopping." The Inner Circle? Something about that word choice teases the edges of her mind, some things Shaw said...about closed doors. But Millie shakes her head, "Thank you Emma." She smiles warmly at the woman, sincerely. "And I would love to go shopping. I look forward to it." Millie does take another drink of her 360 though, because honestly? Boy, she is stressed these days, thanks partially to Magneto...alright, mostly due to Magneto. Category:Log